Mithral Hall
| religion = Dwarven Pantheon | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 10,000 | popyear1 = 1183 DR | population2 = 2,500 | popyear2 = 1357 | population3 = 4,991 | popyear3 = 1372 | imports = | exports = Mithral, mithral items | alignment = | allegiance = Clan Battlehammer | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} In the Spine of the World, beneath Fourthpeak mountain, lies Mithral Hall. It's one of the best known dwarven strongholds in all of Faerûn. Originally a mithral mine belonging to the clan of Battlehammer, this underground town is now a safe haven for various dwarf families and even some persons of other races. Mithral Hall has a long history of tragedy and triumph, and has been the making and breaking of countless individuals. Exterior Set amongst the longest mountain range in Faerûn, Mithral Hall is one of the northern most settlements on the continent. Settlestone An ancient village south of Mithral Hall, Settlestone was one of the few dwarven settlements built entirely above ground. Originally known as Dwarvendale, the settlement was built with huge slabs of rock laid against one another. These sturdy structures withstood the elements for years and even survived several centuries after the village was abandoned. Now used by the occupants of Mithral Hall as a public front and forward base, Settlestone is populated with around 200 dwarf guards. They regulate traffic around Mithral Hall and keep the surrounding area free from monsters. Keeper's Dale Keeper's Dale is the name given to the rocky valley that surrounds the entrance to Mithral Hall. To navigate it is treacherous and arduous, due to the craggy outcrops and unstable edges. The steps on Keeper's Dale that lead to the entrance of the hall are carefully carved where two different types of rock meet, this provides camouflage and means the steps can only be seen from the correct angle, or by those in the know. Interior Once inside the town, one is faced with a web of tunnels and numerous caves and rooms. To navigate the tunnels requires an experienced guide or several years of experience spelunking within them. Mithral Hall is an ever expanding settlement as the residents are constantly mining for more mithral. Entrances There are two ways into Mithral Hall, along with a number of hidden, thin chimneys used for ventilation. Both are well guarded and fortified. Main Entrance (west) Sunken into the Keeper's Dale, the main entrance to Mithral Hall is highlighted by a formation of ancient monoliths that out-date the settlement. Originally the entrance was accessed via a hidden door that only revealed itself on hearing a command word but after Bruenor's refurbishments it is now kept by two huge, well guarded granite portals. The entry hall is a wide, high roofed room carved out of the mountains, lit by enchanted torches that never go out. Secondary Entrance/Exit (east) On the east side of Fourthpeak Mountain is a small, hidden door that comes out overlooking the river Surbrin. Known as Surbrin Gate, this door is not marked from the outside and for this reason is rarely used as an entrance. It is instead used as an exit via Garumn's Gorge. The Maze After entering Mithral Hall from the west, one is faced with a short corridor and then a complex network of twisting tunnels and side rooms. This section on the upper level is known as The Maze. It is a knotted web of tunnels filled with traps and dead ends. It's purpose is to slow down or stop any invaders. Invited guests are instructed to wait in the entry hall and be met by a guide, as attempting to navigate the maze without the sufficient knowledge, could be fatal. The Undercity In the centre of the mountain lies the Undercity, the main living quarters for the miners and permanent residents. What was already a large natural cave was carved out further, by the town founders. The walls have ledges carved into them like a colosseum, with several small homes carved into each giant steps. Although currently only inhabited by a few thousand, this town has the capacity to house some 10,000 individuals. In the middle of the room, at the bottom, is a huge workshop and forge where the majority of the forging and labour takes place. Towering over the Undercity is a bridge allowing miners to navigate through the city rather than around it. The town even has its own taverns, making it a self contained city. Garumn's Gorge Garumn's Gorge is a massive natural cavern within the east side of the mountain. Although unconfirmed, it is almost undoubtedly named after the 6th King of Mithral Hall, Garumn Battlehammer. The 1000 feet deep cave can only be crossed via a small bridge. This bridge leads to the east entrance, and can be used a great defensive tool. The bridge is also blocked by a portcullis, which is operated in a room, on the other side of Mithral Hall. Down one side of the gorge, there is a waterfall known as Bruenor Falls. Bruenor Falls, leads to a small basin of water at the bottom of the gorge, which in turn trickles out through the mountain into river Surbrin. During Shimmergloom's reign, the gorge was known as Shimmergloom's Run. Halls of Gathering On the upper levels, on the east side of the complex, are the Halls of Gathering. These huge rooms are used as a meeting and greeting place for visitors and guests. Here the majority of Mithral Hall's occupants can meet (depending on the current population) and share pleasantries with any newcomers. Hall of Dumathoin Named after the patron of Shield Dwarves Dumathoin, this room is used as storage for the vast wealth and treasures belonging to Mithral Hall and it's clan, Battlehammer. New visitors are shown this room on arrival after being seen through the Hall of Gathering. Mines The primary function of Mithral Hall is was a mine and a business. Mithral runs in abundance through the mountain, with some veins as thick as a man arm. History After being built several thousand years ago by Gandalug Battlehammer and his kin, Mithral Hall has accumulated a long and fascinating history filled with all manner of heroes, villains, victory and defeat. Origin Although the exact date when Mithral Hall was founded is unknown, we know it was before 0 DR. The Hall was founded by Gandalug Battlehammer. It was however reported in Hall of Heroes that Bunko Battlehammer was the founder of Mithral Hall, however this has been contradicted in several other works so is considered an error. The settlement was originally set up as a mine, due to the rich seams of mithral ore in the mountain. The business quickly grew into a thriving community. The location of Mithral Hall was kept extremely secret, so that other organisations wouldn't try invading. The dwarves used to sell their ore and weapons in Settlestone, using it as a public front for the mine. This way outsiders were not exposed to the secret location of the mine. Shimmergloom's Reign Towards the end of the 1100s DR, the deepest mines carved out by the dwarves of Mithral Hall broke into a shadowcavern. The cavern was said to be linked to the Plane of Shadows. An immensely powerful Shadow Dragon named Haerinvureem was subsequently released into the mines. The dragon who later became known as Shimmergloom, was aided by hordes of shadow creatures and a whole clan of Duergar. The loyal dwarves stood and fought allowing the few not strong enough, the opportunity to flee. Among those that escaped was a young Bruenor Battlehammer. The dragon ravaged Mithral Hall slaying thousands of dwarves. Thibbledorf Pwent was one of the few dwarves that fought in the battle and survived, although he was presumed dead for quite some time. Bangor Battlehammer and his father Garumn Battlehammer died in the battle slaying hordes of Duergar. As they died their surrounding area was probably cursed as Their bodies and possessions remained untouched centuries later. The 300 or so dwarves that escaped fled to the nearby Settlestone where they waited for news, expecting their kin to emerge victorious and invite them back. The good news never came, and the few dwarves that ventured back into Mithral Hall looking for survivors did not return. What was a settlement of 10,000 was cut down to 300. Reclaiming Mithral Hall Ever since leaving his home when he was a young dwarf, Bruenor Battlehammer had wanted to reclaim Mithral Hall and avenge his kin. After spending many years living at the clan's new home in Icewind Dale, the now aged and respected Bruenor decided it was time to return to Mithral Hall. Although he had always intended to return the sudden decision to begin the quest in 1356 DR came after he completed the forging of Aegis-fang. Finding Mithral Hall He set off along with Drizzt Do'Urden, Regis, Catti-brie and his adopted son Wulfgar, who later became known as the Companions of the Hall. The journey to find Mithral Hall was a long one, as even Bruenor had forgotten many of the details of it's whereabouts. They eventually tracked it down with the help of rumours, clues and most significantly a memory inducing potion. The combination of these aids led them to Settlestone (known at the time as the Ruins) where they stayed the night. In the morning they set off along a narrow path towards Fourthpeak Mountain. Along they way they ran into some trouble with another group who had been following them. After almost a day's hiking they reached Keeper's Dale didn't know the ancient command code to open the hidden door. They waited until the next day, and used Aegis-Fang's magic to reveal the door. Slaying Shimmergloom Once inside they set about navigating the complicated tunnels. Along the way they encountered the dusty bodies of Bangor and Garumn Battlehammer, Bruenor's father and grand-father. After laying them to rest in a nearby room, and donning their Bangor's Armor, Bruenor proclaimed himself the 8th King of Mithral Hall. A series of minor events occurred in the tunnels before reaching Shimmergloom, who after being disturbed appeared in Garumn's Gorge. Faced with no alternative Bruenor doused himself in oil from a nearby store room, leapt onto Shimmergloom (pouring oil on his scales) and set light to both of them. The brave dwarf and fearsome dragon roared down the natural abyss in a spectacular fireball. In the aftermath Regis was kidnapped and the bridge across the gorge destroyed. Drizzt, Wulfgar and Catti-brie were forced to edge their way around the chasm to reach the eastern exit, where they left assuming Bruenor had been killed in the fireball. Clearing out the Duergar In fact Bruenor had miraculously survived the scorching fall thanks to Drizzt's magical sword, Icingdeath. After clambering from the dead dragon's body, he made his way through Mithral Hall. With Shimmergloom dead, all that was left to do was clear out the shadow dragon's vermin. Bruenor slayed vast numbers of duergar as he made his way through the tunnels and rooms. He eventually escaped the complex by climbing up one of the furnace chimney's where he encountered (and was bitten by) a giant spider. Although he managed to kill the spider, it's venom quickly made it's way through his body, and as he reached the surface and the daylight struck his face, he lost consciousness. He woke up in the care of Alustriel Silverhand who had foreseen his predicament and rushed to his aid. Battle of Keeper's Dale In the year 1358 DR an army of Drow, goblins and Kobolds lead by the House of Baenre attacked Mithral Hall, from Menzoberranzan. The defending dwarves soon received aid from svirfneblin, local barbarians, reinforcements from Nesme and Silverymoon and the mysterious Harpells of Longsaddle. At one point the Goddess Alustriel even appeared to deter the attackers. After a few years of intense fighting, the evil Drow and other races were eventually defeated and driven back to their shadowy homes. King Gandalug's Return During the Battle of Keeper's Dale, Bruenor and the other Companions of the Hall freed Gandalug Battlehammer from an powerful spell leaving the ancient dwarf a servant of Baenre. Once the fighting had ceased in 1370 DR, Bruenor abdicated his throne to Gandalug, the founder of Mithral Hall, making him the 1st and 9th King of Mithral Hall. The old dwarf died only a few years later, no doubt from old age, as the spell that had held him captive and postponed his aging had worn off. Obould's Orc Hordes King Obould Many-arrows launched an attack on Mithral Hall in 1370 DR with a huge army or orcs. The staggering army came from the Underdark. Over the next few years the fighting continued and various battles and skirmishes between the Dwarves and orcs caused huge amounts of destruction and bloodshed on both sides. In 1372 DR The goddess Alustriel stepped in again to defend Mithral Hall. Treaty of Garumn's Gorge In 1372 DR, Bruenor Battlehammer and Obould signed a peace treaty which ended the bloody war between the two Kingdoms. As the name suggests the treaty was signed at Garumn's Gorge. The treaty still holds true to the present day. Inhabitants Kings There have been twelve 12 Kings of Mithral Hall. Due to the abdication of some kings they are not 12 different individuals. # Gandalug Battlehammer # Bruenor Battlehammer I # Unknown # Unknown # Unknown # Garumn Battlehammer # Bangor Battlehammer # Bruenor Battlehammer II # Gandalug Battlehammer (reinstated) # Bruenor Battlehammer II (reinstated) # Banak Brawnanvil Battlehammer # Connerad Brawnanvil Battlehammer (present) Allies Over the years many individuals and groups of many races have stood alongside clan Battlehammer. Some of the most well known include; Drizzt Do'Urden : This legendary drow was one of Bruenor's closest companions. The pair fought side by side time and time again. Drizzt has taken part in almost every major event concerning Mithral Hall since it was reclaimed in 1356 DR. The drow even has his own quarters put aside near the entry hall, allowing himk to come and go as he pleases. After struggling with his emotion for some time, Drizzt eventually married Bruenor's adopted daughter Catti-brie in 1377 DR. The relationship continued to flourish until her death in 1385 DR. Catti-brie : This beautiful red-headed woman first met Bruenor when he and his clan intervened in a goblin attack on her home in Termalaine. After losing both her parents, she was without any family and the old dwarf took her under his arm. She effectively became his adopted daughter and accompanied Bruenor on a number of quests, the most significant being the liberation of Mithral Hall. Aged 43, her life was torn away from her due to the Spellplague.Her spirit now rests in Iruladoon (a small utopian forest of the goddess Mielikki) with Bruenor, Wulfgar and Regis. Wulfgar : Another heroic human that Bruenor took in after seeing his potential on the battlefield. Although when they first me the two were enemies, they soon became powerful allies and fought side by side for decades. Wulfgar was the original owner of Aegis-fang, a mystical war-hammer forged by Bruenor Battlehammer. Although the circumstances of his death are unknown, his spirit now rests in Iruladoon with Bruenor, Catti-brie and Regis. Regis : A halfling rogue with tenancy to avoid a fight where he can, Regis first encountered Drizzt and Bruenor when they were in Iceland Dale. They soon became strong acquaintances and he accompanied them on many quests. When Bruenor set out to reclaim Mithral Hall in 1356, Regis accompanied him and became a member of the Companions of the Hall. After many more adventures, Regis' tragically ended with the Spellplague. His spirit now rests in Iruladoon with Bruenor, Catti-brie and Wulfgar. Dagna Waybeard : A mighty warrior, standing comparatively tall for a dwarf, Dagnam Waybeard was the commander of the forces at Mithral Hall. He fought alongside mercenary and King alike. He liked to wear elaborate clothing and armor. Dagna died in 1370 DR defending refugees from trolls. Dagnabbit : Dagnabbit was the son of Dagna Waybeard and a mighty dwarven hero in his own right. He was one of the top-most ranking leaders of Mithral Hall's fighting forces and was also effectively a body guard for Bruenor (after being given instructions from Gandalug). He died in battle in the collapse of Withergoo's tower. Belwar Dissengulp : Currently the leader of a small group of deep gnomes living in Mithral Hall, Belwar has fought along side clan Battlehammer numerous times and was a good friend of the 8th and 10th King of Mithral Hall. After a vicious attack by some drow, Belwar was left without hands, and has had them replaced with an enchanted hammer and pick. Blingdenstone Deep Gnomes : After their city was laid to waste, Bruenor extended his hospitality to any surviving deep gnomes from Blingdenstone. The King owed these people a great deal so was more than happy to let them stay. The 350 or so that currently reside in the underground town are led by Belwar Dissengulp Cobble : This yellow bearded dwarf was a highly skilled cleric and saved the lives of many. He was given the title of Holy Cleric of the Hall in 1357 DR by the King at the time. Cobble was killed by a trapped corridor. Moments before the trap was sprung he anticipated it and warned others - saving lives up until his last breath. Thibbledorf Pwent : The dwarf leader of the Gutbusters, Pwent is a loyal and fearsome companion with a persistent hatred of baths. He lived in Mithral Hall when it was taken over by Shimmergloom, and was one of the few survivors that made it out. Pwent has fought alongside other inhabitants of Mithral Hall numerous times, whilst wearing in his infamous spiked armor. Pwent's final hours were spent alongside his close friend Bruenor Battlehammer. The pair died together as they sealed a vicious fire primordial into a watery prison. Enemies Mithral Hall has also housed some foul creatures and races in it's time. Although no such vermin infests it's tunnels today, the current inhabitants are always prepared for a return. Haerinvureem (Shimmergloom) : The shadow dragon known to it's servants as Shimmergloom, was disturbed by Battlehammer miners breaching the shadow plane. He was a fearsome dragon with rich black scales. The beast was finally slain in 1356 DR by the 8th King of Mithral Hall, when the pair plummeted 1000 feet down Garumn's Gorge, whilst ablaze. Clan Bukbukken : This clan of Duergar broke through the underdark with Shimmergloom, and got to work as the shadow dragon's servants, mining the mithral in the mountain. The clan is now back in the Underdark and is considerably smaller as most were slain during the liberation of Mithral Hall. Gallery mithral hall atlas.png|A plan of Mithral Hall, from The Forgotten Realms Atlas. Settlestone.jpg|Part of a map of Faerûn showing the areas around Mithral Hall. 02 DeepGnomesOfBlingdenstone.jpg|The Blingdenstone Gnomes, that now inhabit Mithral Hall. Mithril-hall.jpg|Part of the interior of Mithral Hall, by Todd Lockwood. Battlehammer crest.png|Clan Battlehammer's coat of arms can be found all over Mithral Hall. Song Mithral Hall has it's own song, capturing the hard-working spirit of the settlement's first occupants. Appearances Mithral Hall has appeared in numerous R.A. Salvatore books and is a key setting within many of the plots. Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Neverwinter # Gauntlgrym (novel) (2010) # Neverwinter (novel) (2011) References pl:Mithrilowa Hala Category:Dwarven locations Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Fortresses Category:Locations in Mithral Hall Category:Monarchies Category:Settlements in Luruar Category:Settlements in Northwest Faerûn Category:Settlements on Fourthpeak